<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kara and Lois by BlackViking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502271">Kara and Lois</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking'>BlackViking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sexual Favor's [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/F, Girl Penis, Penis In Vagina Sex, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois does what she needs for a story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lois Lane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sexual Favor's [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kara and Lois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A tiny glimpse at what's the come.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lois walked out of the shower, drying her hair, stark naked in front of her fiancee, Clark Kent, who at the moment was angry with her. He was leaning against the frame of the doorway, arms folded over his broad chest. Lois knew why he was mad at the moment, but she needed this story if she was going to make the front papers; of course, Clark didn't agree with her. "Y'know standing there looking like Bruce in his costume isn't going to make me change my mind, Clark."</p><p>Lois applied her eyeliner; she glances in the mirror at the 'steel man,' which Lena calls him, who was tensing his jaws. Lois knew him to be overprotective since her scrap with those thugs for a story; it's one of the reasons Clark always found a way to follow her, but Lois argued for him to stay behind this time. Before this, he was furious; Clark didn't trust the one they call 'Supergirl,' especially after the 'Diana scandal.'</p><p>"I don't see why you have to talk to <em>her</em>, Lois. She's reckless and brings shame to my family's crest. And I don't trust her."</p><p>"That's a bit rude to say for someone like you, hon'; I thought you would be happy to have a family after thinking you were the last son. I mean... also, Clark, she saved a plane falling out of the sky, evil aliens that were fugitives from your world, a bus falling over a cliff. And she did help Wonder Woman with that... p-problem... r-right?"</p><p>Clark frowned. "She's still dangerous, be careful, Lois, or she'll have more than just aliens and terrorists to worry about."</p><p>"Is that a threat, Clark?" Lois fastened her strap heels, grabbing her keys. Clark followed after her down the stairs where the two of them stood in the kitchen. She looked at Clark with a worry expression on her face.</p><p>"I'm just saying," Clark said.</p><p>"Well, don't; I would hate to see what two angry Kryptonians could do to a city if they fought. Besides, you have nothing to worry about, Clark; I'll be safe. I am going to be with someone on your level." At least those words should bring comfort, Lois hopes. How wrong she was she'd soon find out. If it's one thing, Clark knew about Lois was that she was willing to get a story, no matter how dangerous it was. What Clark didn't know was how truly far Lois would go to get Supergirl's background. She would be the first journalist that would have her history; no way was she letting it slip from her grasps. Not even that, hard-ass Cat Grant was going to beat her.</p><p>After doing some history digging and hearing what Diana spoke about to Hawkgirl, who then relayed it to Vixen, who told Starfire of the teen titans, who told Robin, who told Beast Boy, Artemis, Kid Flash, who told Barry, who told Iris, who told Lois, as Lois seem a lot of people knew before the media, the League, of course, denied all claims and the Supergirl who spoke televise. However, rumours still swirl that she visits Themyscria from time to time. And Diana is often seen with the Heroine now and then, 'fighting.' Lois had her work cut out for her. She knows how she was going to get that story, but hoped she wouldn't have to. But who was she kidding? One thing for sure was that Lois was getting that story.</p><p>"Sorry, babe."</p><p>Lois got in her car, turning down the road; she heads to the location, givin' her by Supergirl; she pulls out her phone when it vibrated. She received a text from the heroine, making sure Lois was coming to her. That alone made Lois twitch between the knees. Supergirl was gorgeous can't argue there; everyone wanted her story; Lois still can't believe the Super accepted her over Ms Grant, or best yet, Lena, the infamous sister of Lex Luthor, Superman's nemeses. The car pulls up along an old factory building; she got out, adjusting her clothes; she came around the corner where she was to meet Supergirl.</p><p>She was surprised when a shadow floated over her; above was the blonde colourful hero flying like the goddess that she was. Lois gulps at the young woman, she was beautiful, and there was definitely some flips in her stomach as her knees wanted to go out from under her. Supergirl came down, landing gently on her crimson boots, a wide sexy sly smile on her face; as her baby blues stared her up and down, she consciously bit her lip, not caring how it made her look or the impression. Lois gulps; why did she have to get this story? It was bad enough she had to lie to Clark on Supergirl's terms of the agreement: the unofficial agreement Lois told him on how she got Supergirl. Lois backed away as Supergirl came close to her; some voices could be heard down the way, but out of sight. Supergirl was close, to close, as she leans forward with that devious smile. She has to know she was with Smallville, that or she didn't care for the boy in blue. Lois was in trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>